


I Still Do

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: The tenth wedding anniversary might traditionally be tin, but Derek would say his and Stiles’ was golden.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week, sterekdrabbles





	I Still Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just some soft, hopefully sweet, anniversary fic, inspired by the prompt words _peaceful, fairy, dark_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. By coincidence, one of the themes of this year’s Sterek Valentine Week was ‘anniversary’ and this seemed to fall neatly into that category. For anyone unfamiliar with the custom, each wedding anniversary is associated with a particular gift. As referenced in the summary, the tenth anniversary is traditionally tin. Hope you enjoy. :-)

Everyone’s left now, the sky long since turned dark and the backyard littered with the debris of one hell of a party, Stiles and Derek having waved off all offers to stay and help clear up.

Strings of fairy lights are strewn among the trees and Derek marvels at their simple beauty. There was a time he couldn’t imagine ever having a peaceful life, but here he is, happy, healthy and celebrating ten years with the man he loves.

Deciding clean-up can wait, he locks up the house and takes Stiles to bed, looking forward to the next ten years.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
